Upside down
by Animechan123
Summary: Atemu is in love with Heba. Heba is in love with Atemu and must protect his brother. But Atemu is engaged to Yugi, Heba's twin. Yami wants his big brother to be happy. But Yami and Heba can't stop a marriage can they! Atemu x Heba. Yami x Yugi
1. Chapter 1

_**~~YUGI'S POV~~**_

"The world would always be kind to people who were kind."

**That's the only thing I remember my mother saying to me and I believed it. But that thought changed when my brother and I were brought to the palace in Egypt.**

**I had lived my life the way my mum had taught me too. My father had died in a War many years ago. He was a Lord, like me and my brother are now. But after he died the title went to my Grandfather first. My mother died seven summers ago when I was only eight. I had to look after my brother and grandfather. But now I don't understand what to do. My life is shattering in front of me. I can't marry this guy. I can't marry Prince Atemu...**

* * *

_**~~HEBA'S POV~~**_

"_Save your brother and save your self."_

**In my family it was always the eldest son who was the strongest and taught how to fight. But my twin brother is ill and he can't fight. I have to protect him, but he insists on protecting me no matter what. Brother why do you insist on tradition but when it comes down to a marriage you must refuse. Why must you marry the one I love...**

* * *

_**~~ATEMU'S POV~~**_

"_Love you Atemu."_

**Along time ago those words ment something to me. But now they mean nothing. My father doesn't understand. He doesn't understand that I'm not in love with my betrothed. I'm in love with someone who you don't seem to realise is alive. I'm Prince of Egypt father I need to be able to make the choices that benefit the country and me. Not just the council.**

* * *

_**~~YAMI'S POV~~**_

"_Yami make your own choices in life. At least have a life I can't."_

**My brother always put me first in life. When I hurt myself he was always there for me. He was my big brother and I love him. But now he has to marry and he doesn't want to. What is so special about this person that he can marry Atemu and not his own lover. Atemu I need to protect you like you protected me.**

* * *

**Prince Atemu of Egypt is engaged to Lord Yugi the eldest of two twins, but is in love with the other twin. **

**Lord Yugi is very ill and has very little strength. When he and his brother are brought to the palace after the murder of their Grandpa they discover a rule that were never known before.**

**Yami the youngest prince in the kingdom wants to make his brother happy but how can he stop a marriage that has nothing to do with him.**

**Lord Heba is in love with the Crowned Prince of Egypt, but his brother is engaged to him. What will happen when Heba and Yami get involved in a relationship that Yugi and Atemu don't have.**

* * *

Atemu is 18

Yami is 17

Yugi is 15

Heba is 15


	2. I will protect you

_WARNING: Vivian input._

* * *

Ra shone high in the land of Egypt bringing a new day to all it's people. Many seemed happy at the awakening of a new day. In a large house on the outskirts of a village lived twin boys. Both looked very much a like yet they were very different.

"Wake up, brother!" Said one of them. This one had tri-coloured hair in a star shape. He had light amethyst eyes and pale skin. This was Yugi, the eldest of the two. He shock his brother who's head slid under the covers.

"No..." Said the brother. Yugi rolled his eyes and walked to the end of the bed and pulled the covers off to reveal a young boy, who looked just like Yugi only he had tanned skin. This was Heba, the fighter of the two brothers. Heba moaned and curled back up. Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes again. He walked over to his brother.

"HEBA WAKE UP!!!" Yelled Yugi. Heba jumped out of bed and fell to the floor in front of Yugi. Yugi looked down at his brother who was rubbing his head. Heba looked up at his brother a bit annoyed.

"Why did you yell?" Asked Heba getting up off the floor. Heba and Yugi were the same hight but Heba had more muscles than Yugi making him look a little less inocent than Yugi.

"I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes." Explained Yugi. Yugi crossed his arms. "You have to get ready." Heba walked over to his bathing room and took a bath. Yugi sat on the bed and waited for his brother. Yugi sighed then came a knock on the door. Yugi looked up to see the door open to reveal Ryou, Yugi's cousin. Yugi and Ryou smiled at each other. Ryou walked in. Ryou had brown eyes and white hair and was very pale. He was much taller than Yugi and Heba, then again there weren't that many people smaller than Yugi and Heba that they knew.

"I see Heba's up." Said Ryou with a small giggle. "What did you do this time?" It was a well known fact that out of their family and friends Heba was the second worst person to get out of bed. The first being their friend Jounouchi, who they would be meeting soon, with Malik. Yugi smiled.

"Did you want anything Ryou?" Asked Yugi watching his cousin walk over to him and sit on the bed. Ryou shock his head and turned to his cousin.

"Just making sure my cousins are okay and to tell you that you'll be off to the palace before mid day." Ryou explained. "You'll leave after breakfast."

Yugi's smile faded away from his kind face. Yugi looked down at the floor thinking about what would happen when he got to the palace. Ryou's smile faded as well. He knew that Yugi didn't want to go through with the plan, but it was his fathers last wish. With their Grandfather gone he was head of the household. Yugi closed his eyes as a tear fell from his cheek. Ryou wrapped his arms around his little cousin for comfort.

"Oh, Yugi. I wish I could help you out." Said Ryou, getting a hug in return from Yugi. Ryou knew that Yugi had to do this but it wasn't fair. It didn't seem fair any of their lives. Everything that had happened to them in the last ten years had been the worst.

First Yugi and Heba's dad died in the war Egypt was in ten years ago. Placing their Grandfather in charge. Then Ryou lost his father to an attack of the palace eight years ago. Then Ryou, Yugi and Heba's mums were killed in an ambush, caused by the enemy seven years ago. Then Yugi became very ill causing many problems. Then only a few months ago their Grandpa died.

Yugi whipped his tears away and looked up at Ryou. "Thank you Ryou." Yugi smiled. "But I have to do this. I'm ready to face my destiny." Ryou nodded and walked out of the room leaving Yugi in the room on his own. Yugi sighed and walked over to the balcony of his brothers room. He leaned on the railing and watched as people started their happy day of work. Yugi sighed.

"What would it be like to be married to the person you love?" Yugi asked himself, as he saw a young couple kiss before walking separate ways.

"Yugi?!" Came a voice. Yugi turned around to see Heba standing waiting for his brother. Heba had two sai hanging from a leather belt around his waist. Yugi sighed again before walking over to his brother. Heba hugged Yugi tightly. Yugi hugged back. The brothers were closer than anything.

"Yugi." Said Heba. "I promise I'll protect you." Heba squeezed his brother tightly.

"I should be the one protecting you." Said Yugi pulling away from his brother. "if only I wasn't ill." Heba sighed.

"Maybe one day you'll be free of it." Said Heba before walking in to the room. "Let's get something to eat."

* * *

Atemu walked through the palace on his own thinking about what would happen later today. He would see the one he loved and his betrothed. He sighed. Atemu didn't want to marry but the council were insisting it. Atemu hated the council for what they were forcing him to do. No matter what they said his father couldn't stop them, and he was he Pharaoh.

'I hate the council.' Thought Atemu.

"Atemu!" Called someone. Atemu didn't answer them. He just kept walking.

'Why was I born first?' Thought Atemu.

"Atem!"

'I'm getting rid of that council when I'm Pharaoh.' Thought Atemu.

"ATEM!" Atemu still didn't answer. The next thing he knew he was hit over the head by someone. Atemu spun around to see his little brother Yami there.

"What the hell was that for?" Asked Atemu almost yelling, rubbing the back of his head. Yami rolled his eyes at his brother.  
"I called you three times." Said Yami. He crossed his arms. "If that didn't work I was gonna resort to using magic." Yami joked.

Atemu rolled his eyes. His little brother was always like that. But it made life fun. Atemu loved his brother but sometimes he would get so annoying you just had to hit him.

"What's wrong?" Asked Atemu, before lowering his arm. Yami unfolded his arms and looked more peaceful at his brother.

"I wanted to see how your holding up." Said Yami. He sighed. "I wish I could help you. You deserve to be with the one you love." Atemu smiled at his brother. Yami always looked up to Atemu and he hated to see him sad. Atemu rested a hand on Yami's shoulder to reassure him. Yami looked up at his brother. Atemu smiled at him.

"I will be fine." Said Atemu. "You don't need to protect me Yami." Atemu started to walk away. "That's my job." Atemu then turned into a corridor leaving Yami standing on his own. Yami sighed and looked at the ground.

'You always protect me. That's the problem.' Thought Yami.

* * *

"_Come on Atem!" Yelled Yami running in the gardens. Yami was five while Atemu had just turned seven the day before. Atemu stood in the door way to the gardens. Atemu smiled at his little brother. Yami ran over to be the small pond and then fell to the floor. Atemu gasped as he saw what had just happened. Atemu ran over to Yami who was crying. Atemu helped his brother and saw he had cut his knee. Atemu ripped a bit of his kilt and wrapped the materiel around Yami's leg. Yami was still crying. Atemu hugged his brother._

"_Don't cry little brother." Said Atemu. "I'm here to protect you." Yami's crying stopped a little and he looked up at his brother._

"_Promise?" Asked Yami. Atemu nodded._

"_I'll always protect you little brother." Atemu said. Yami smiled at Atemu and nodded._

"_Always together!"_

* * *

Yami sighed remembering that day Atemu helped him. Yami walked down the corridor to his fathers office. He knocked on the door and waited for response.

"Enter." Came a male voice. Yami opened the door and saw his father at his desk doing some paper work. Aknamkanon looked up to see his son at the door. He smiled at his youngest son.

"What is it my son?" Asked Aknamkanon placing the paper work down. Yami walked in and closed the door. Yami didn't return his fathers smile.

"I wanted to talk to you about Atem." Said Yami walking over to his father. Aknamkanon's smile faded away. He knew where this conversation was going.

"Yami we have talked about this." Said Aknamkanon. "There is nothing we can do."

"But surely you can do something." Yami asked almost begging.

Aknamkanon sighed. "Atemu is betrothed to Yugi and thats that."

"It's not fair." Yami stated.

"The council has decided this not me."

Yami slammed his fists on the desk. "But your the Pharaoh." Said Yami a bit angry. "That damned council only want him to marry so they don't have to worry about another war." Yami's face softened and he looked down. "He doesn't deserve this." Yami was about to cry. "He's my brother and I need to protect him."

"Yami there is nothing you can do to save him." Said Aknamkanon. Yami lifted his head and whipped his eyes.

"What if I take his place then?" Asked Yami. Yami had never wanted to be king of Egypt or even cared about that stuff. "I'll take Atem's place."

Aknamkanon sighed and walked over to his desk and hugged him. Yami was shocked by this action.

"Yami, you can only take the thrown if Atemu decides he does not want to rule." Said Aknamkanon. He released his son and returned to his desk. "And I do not think your brother will let you do that under any circumstances." He sighed. "You have my leave to go." Said Aknamkanon. Yami bowed showing respect and walked out of the room. Yami closed the door and rested on it. He sighed.

"Gods give me strength." Said Yami before walking off.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were in the capital on their horses riding to the palace. Yugi looked depressed. Heba had noticed this. Yugi had been silent since they left. Yugi then started to caugh.

"Yugi are you okay?" Asked Heba looking at his brother. Yugi turned to Heba and gave him a fake smile.

"I'm fine Heba." Said Yugi and looked at the people who passed them. Heba decided not to press the subject.

'If only there was a way I could swap places with Yugi.' Thought Heba. Heba looked to see they had reached the palace. A guard stopped them.

"State your business." He demanded. Heba pulled out a parchment and handed it to the guard. He read it and bowed.

"Welcome Lord Yugi. Lord Heba." Said the guard. "The Pharaoh is expecting you." The gates to the palace opened and they rode in. There they were met by stable boys. Yugi and Heba dismounted their horse and walked in to the palace together. After doing through a few corridors, they saw something that had to annoy them. Vivian! And it looks like she's still trying to seduce Atemu. Yugi and Heba rolled their eyes.

'Here we go again.' Thought Heba.

'We haven't even been here a day yet.' Thought Yugi.

* * *

"Hey Atemu." Came an annoying female voice. Atemu frowned. He turned around and there he saw Vivian. The most annoying Lady you could ever met. If you didn't know her then you were one of the lucky ones.

"Hello Lady Vivian." Said Atemu. Vivian walked up to him and rested her hands on his shoulders and pushed her body up against Atemu's.

"Why don't we go to my room and have some fun?" Asked Vivian trying to seduce Atemu for the third time today. Atemu grabbed her arms and pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Lady Vivian but I have to see my father in the thrown room." Said Atemu getting annoyed. She placed a hand on Atemu's face.

"Aw Atemu." She said. "You know you don't have to be informal with me." She then leaned in to kiss him but Atemu stepped to the side making her stumble a bit.

"Atemu good to see you again." Came a voice. Atemu smiled when he saw Heba and Yugi there. They both winked at him and he smiled knowing they were there to save him from hurricane Vivian. Atemu walked up to them.

"It's good to see you too." He smiled.

"Atemu!" Yelled Vivian from behind. All three turned to see her mad. Yugi and Heba nodded at each other and grabbed Atemu bringing him down to their level and both kiss his cheeks. Atemu blushed. By now he should be use to it. Vivian's mouth just hit the floor.

"Atemu we need to get to the thrown room to tell your father we're here." Said Yugi. Atemu nodded and they started to walk away from Vivian. Vivian stormed off in a temper.

* * *

Yami stood in the thrown room with everyone apart from Atemu. Where was he? He is ment to be here. Aknamkanon started to get annoyed at his eldest son's absence. Then the door to the thrown room opened to see Atemu.

"Atemu where have you been?!" Demanded Aknamkanon. Atemu bowed in apologies.

"Forgive me father." Said Atemu. "But I had to escort our guests to the thrown room." Atemu stood to the side to show Yugi and Heba. Both bowed to show their respect. Aknamkanon relaxed and smiled at the young boys.

"Welcome Yugi and Heba." He said.

"It's an honour to be back at the palace your majesty." Said Yugi as both raised. Yugi could see Yami smile from the corner of his eye, making him smile even more.

"You both must be tired from your journey." Said Aknamkanon. "So we'll make this short." He paused. "As you all know the council has decided and my son Prince Atemu must marry. I would like to introduce you to his betrothed." The council smiled.

"They have chosen Yugi to marry Atemu." Said Aknamkanon. Many of the priests gasped. Many had suspected it to be Heba rather than Yugi. Yugi's smile slowly smaller and smaller. Heba and Atemu looked saddened as well. Yami had noticed all three of them to be sad. It was a well known fact in the palace that Atemu and Heba had a thing for each other and had even admitted it. But the council thought that a speaker, like Yugi, should marry Atemu instead of a soldier, like Heba. Yami sighed. Atemu walked over to Yugi and grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"It's my pleasure Yugi." Said Atemu.

"The honour is mine Prince." Said Yugi. Both were sad but only Yami and Heba could see it. Heba and Yami looked at each other. They did not need to say anything. Their eyes showed what they were thinking. They both had to stop this marriage somehow. And both had a few plans. They will do anything to stop this wedding. They both had agreed on that. Both nodded before returning their gaze to Yugi and Atemu.

* * *

_Okay well there's your first chapter hope you liked it. Sorry if you don't understand most bits, but they'll be explained later on in the story._


End file.
